Amigos con Beneficios
by MrRayney
Summary: Tan solo era sexo ocasional, ella siempre aparecería en medio de la noche, completamente desnuda en su habitación. Él no sabía porque ella hacia esto o porque lo eligió pues nunca tuvieron la mejor relación, pero por desgracia tuvo que ilusionarse con que podía ser algo más.


_**Buddies**_

_**Escrito por The Red Rawr**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Dios mío creo que me voy a morir, ya tenía bastante adelantado este fic como para poder subirlo a la 1 de la tarde, pero anduve con paso de tortuga y apenas lo acabo de terminar.

Me arde la cabeza, ando tosiendo y sonándome la nariz cada cinco minutos, pero quiero subir esta historia antes de entrar a la escuela. Pero antes que nada voy a advertirles de algo…

Esta posiblemente sea mi peor trabajo como traductor.

Sinceramente esperaba que este fics superara al que considero es mi mejor traducción el cual es "Hermosa"…pero en el estado en el que me encuentro no creo que sea posible, como dije posiblemente consideraran este mi peor trabajo. Ya no los aburro así que los dejo con este bodrio de trabajo.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amigos con Beneficios<strong>_

Tan solo era sexo.

Eso es todo lo que eran.

Amigos con beneficios, noche de sexo, sexo ocasional. No importa la forma en que lo llamara, seguía siendo una aventura.

Eso es todo lo que eran.

Y Chico Bestia había cometido el error de su vida creyendo que podían ser algo más.

Ella siempre aparecería en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando todos sus compañeros se encontraban durmiendo. Su reloj de Felix the Cat marcaria la medianoche, un extraño portal oscuro aparecería en su habitación y ella saldría.

La primera vez que esto había ocurrido, casi le había un paro cardiaco del susto. Se había despertado de un profundo sueño para encontrarla a ella completamente desnuda y gateando sobre su cama, susurrándole con voz sensual que ella le dijo que lo quería, lo necesitaba. Que le era imposible seguir resistiendo sus deseos carnales por él. Y él jamás pudo negárselo.

Esa noche se había convertido en una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Pero por la mañana, nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Él todavía se mantendría ocupado con sus videojuegos, gastándole bromas a sus compañeros de equipo. En cambio ella todavía meditaría, bebería su té y respondería a sus bromas con comentarios sarcásticos. Y curiosamente para él, en ese momento no le importaba.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aquellas visitas nocturnas aumentaron de una vez al mes, a una a la semana, para que finalmente se vieran todas las noches, el no podía negar que con el tiempo comenzó a ver a su compañera de una forma diferente.

Y él estúpidamente había pensado inocentemente que ella se sentía de la misma manera.

Él había pensado que cuando ella se acurrucaba a su lado después del acto carnal, cuando sus delicadas manos acariciaban su pecho, cuando enroscaba su pierna entre las suyas, él creyó que ella estaba admitiendo que también le gustaba de una forma totalmente diferente, algo más sentimental que carnal. No importaba que ella desapareciera cuando salía el sol, en las noches ella le demostraba que estaba realmente interesado en él. En esos momentos lo único que le importaba era que finalmente…tal vez finalmente había encontrado a alguien que finalmente viera algo más que a un simple monstruo verde.

Él nunca le preguntaría como se sentía hacia él y sinceramente no quería presionarla. Ella no era una persona que demostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos y si alguna vez le dijo directamente como se sentía, estaba seguro de que se moriría debido a la sorpresa. Sin embargo, una parte que había estado creciendo y expandiéndose en su interior con cada noche que pasaba, necesitaba saber si ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo debido a la extraña relación que estaban teniendo. Se conformaría con que le diera una pequeña señal de que ella lo quería, como él la quería a ella. Y quería que ella supiera cuanto la quería.

Uno pensaría que él no diría nada, que se mantendría en control. Que lo mejor sería quedarse callado para que de esa forma no se perturbara el frágil equilibrio que los mantenía unidos.

Y entonces sucedió.

_Él la presiono contra la pared, embistiéndola con fuerza en contra de su estrecho pasaje. Sus dedos clavados sobre su espalda, las rodillas apretadas contra sus caderas y la cabeza echada hacia atrás debido al inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo. Su mano derecha firmemente apoyada en la pared, la otra acariciando y apretando su redondeado trasero._

_Ella gemía y jadeaba debido al placer al grado de que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, el apoyo su cabeza sobre su expuesto cuello, lamiendo el sudor que expulsaba su piel grisácea. Mientras tanto ella arañaba su espalda, causándole dolor pero al mismo tiempo excitándolo aún más. Soltó un gruñido gutural, comenzó a aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas, ella estaba llegando a su límite, ambos comenzaron a gemir y a gritar más fuerte._

_No faltaba mucho para que llegaran al límite._

_Él la sujeto más fuerte, atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo mientras seguía embistiéndola increíblemente fuerte y finalmente con un estridente gemido que escapo de su garganta, ella llego al climax. Y con un gruñido gutural, él ya no podía contentarse por más tiempo y cuando sintió como las paredes de su interior se estrecharon alrededor de su miembro, dio la embestida final, viniéndose dentro de ella. _

_Estuvieron en la misma posición por unos minutos, finalmente cuando logro volver a respirar regularmente, salió dentro de ella y pronuncio las palabras que llevarían su extraña relación a la condena._

_—Te quiero—_

No había esperado que ella comenzara a hiperventilarse bruscamente una vez había pronunciado que la quería. No había esperado que sus hermosos ojos violetas expresaran el miedo que sentía y recorría su cuerpo. No esperaba que ella lo empujara y desapareciera en un instante por uno de sus portales.

Era su forma de expresarle que todas esas noches que habían compartido juntos se trataba meramente de una relación carnal, solo sexo.

Nunca hubo amor, nunca hubo nada entre ellos.

Y Chico Bestia nunca se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida.

La semana pasada había sido un completo infierno.

Raven lo había ignorado por completo, ocultándose en su habitación con la excusa de que estaban meditando. No había ido a visitarlo en las noches posteriores. Lo había ignorado por completo. De hecho, las únicas veces que lograba ver a la hechicera eran durante las misiones, pero ni siquiera en esas ocasiones ella se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada.

En cambio él había sido un completo desastre. Apenas comía bocado alguno, no hablo con los demás titanes, ni siquiera había jugado videojuegos con Cyborg o le había hecho una broma a Robin.

El simplemente se quedó mirando una pequeña fotográfica colocada sobre su mesita de noche. En ella estaba todos ellos juntos. Robin abrazando cariñosamente a una feliz Starfire. Él sentado sobre los hombros de Cyborg y Raven a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los restantes tres titanes habían notado el extraño comportamiento que había entre él y la hechicera, cada uno de ellos tenían sus propias maneras de hacerle frente a la situación.

Starfire había decidido ayudarlo a superar esta difícil situación. Como un gato ella lo acunaba en sus piernas, acariciándolo y diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Cyborg simplemente no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía cómo era posible que alguien como Raven lograba tener esta clase de impacto sobre su mejor amigo. Le había dicho que lo superara, que Raven de seguro estaba en sus días y que cuando todo terminara, ella volvería a ser la misma que antes. Pero Chico Bestia sabía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes. Y además, Cyborg no tenía idea alguna de las visitas nocturnas que compartían los dos.

Robin por otra parte lo había regañado, diciendo que era su culpa y que posiblemente su actitud se debiera a alguna mala broma que le había hecho a la hechicera, por lo que le había ordenado que se disculpara con ella.

Y él solamente estaba cansado.

Solo Dios sabía lo cansado que estaba por todo esto.

Prácticamente había acampado frente a la habitación de Raven, completamente desesperado deseando poder hablar con ella. En varias ocasiones había intentado colarse en la habitación como una hormiga o una mosca pero algo le impedía el paso. Había intentado lanzarle pequeñas notas debajo de la puerta, donde se disculpaba por haberla molestado.

Incluso le había llevado flores.

Pero nada de esto parecía funcionar. Ella simplemente se había negado a reconocer su presencia.

Chico Bestia simplemente suspiro, ocultando su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Era un idiota.

Deslizo una mano debajo de la fortaleza de almohadas que habia construido en torno a si mismo y busco algo debajo de su cama. Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando y miro fijamente el objeto en sus manos.

Se trataba de un viejo oso de peluche de color marrón y bastante desgastado ya que algunos hilos se hubieran desprendido además de que el relleno se le estaba saliendo, sin embargo a él no le importaba y comenzó a abrazarlo.

—Ya no sé qué más hacer— Le murmuro al pequeño oso— Cometí un terrible error. Debería haberme quedado callado y nada de esto habría pasado—

Chico Bestia volvió a suspira recordando la difícil semana que tuvo.

—Ella nunca volverá a hablarme ¿Verdad?— Le pregunto al oso como si estuviera esperando que este le respondiera la pregunta— Termine arruinando todo ¿Por qué se lo tuve que decir? ¿Por qué me tuve que ilusionar esperando que pudiéramos ser algo más? ¿Por qué no pude simplemente conformare con la relación que teníamos, Odie?—

— ¿Tienes un oso llamado Odie?—

Chico Bestia se retorció bruscamente completamente asustado, toda su fortaleza colapso y estuvo a punto de morir asfixiado debido a la montaña de almohadas que estaban encima de él.

— ¡Raven!— Exclamo completamente sorprendido una vez logro salir, se levantó rápidamente de la cama pero desgraciadamente se golpeó la cabeza contra la litera de arriba.

Rápidamente comenzó a sobarse su cabeza, su visión ahora era borrosa y comenzó a tambalearse violentamente.

— ¡Chico Bestia!— Grito Raven preocupada mientras colocaba su mano encima de su hombro— ¿Estas bien?—

Lo único que recibió fue un gruñido como respuesta, mientras aún seguía sobándose el golpe.

—Siéntate— Le ordeno mientras lo ayudaba.

Sin embargo Chico Bestia tenía algo en mente completamente diferente y tomo las manos de Raven sobre las suyas.

— ¡Raven, lo siento mucho!— Grito completamente desesperado el mutante— ¡No sé qué me paso! ¡Nunca quise que las cosas terminaran asi! ¡Yo fui estúpido e imprudente cuando te dije eso! ¡En serio que lo siento!—

Un incómodo silencio se hizo cargo de la situación, finalmente tras unos minutos fue Raven quien finalmente se atrevió a hablar primero.

—Chico Bestia…lo que paso esa noche…— Tartamudeo algo nerviosa la hechicera—… ¿Lo dijiste en serio?...ya sabes…sobre lo que me dijiste—

Chico Bestia observo fijamente el rostro de Raven pero debido a que tenía su capucha puesta, no podía ver sus expresiones faciales.

—Yo…ah…—

—Es una sencilla pregunta, solo tienes que decirme si lo dijiste en serio o no—

Aun así Chico Bestia no tenía idea de que responderle.

—Bueno…veraz…yo…—

— ¿Sí o no, Chico Bestia? No es tan difícil—

—Si— Respondió finalmente con honestidad el mutante— Lo dije en serio—

—Lo vez, no fue tan difícil—

— ¡¿Qué no fue tan difícil?!— Pregunto Chico Bestia completamente incrédulo— ¡Me ignoraste toda esta semana, Raven! ¡Por no decir que la última vez que nos vimos me aventaste contra el suelo y saliste corriendo! ¡¿Tienes idea de la jodida semana que tuve que soportar?! ¡Solo para que llegues y me digas que no fue tan difícil!

—Necesitaba saber si lo decías en serio— Respondió Raven en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que no lo dije en serio— Contesto él con sarcasmo— Solo le dije a la chica con la que me he estado acostando varias noches seguidas que la quiero. La chica con la que he estado durmiendo hace meses que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero obviamente para ti, sigo siendo un estúpido bromista, solo un niño tonto ¿En serio me crees tan estúpido como para bromear con algo de esta magnitud?—

—No lo sé— Respondió Raven mansamente.

Él simplemente le respondió con un gruñido.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, Raven. Tú eres una empática. Tú ni siquiera tenías que venir aquí y preguntarme como rayos me siento. Tú ya lo sabes ¿Qué más quieres?— Pregunto Chico Bestia completamente molesto, pero pronto comenzó a calmarse— Si estás aquí solo para decirme que ya no quieres volver a verme, dilo de una vez, de esa forma puedo reconstruir mi fortaleza y revolcarme en mi miseria—

Ella simplemente observo la pila de almohadas esparcidas en el suelo.

— ¿Lo haces a menudo?—

Chico Bestia simplemente se dio la vuelta, mientras comenzaba a recoger las almohadas y lanzarlas sobre su cama.

—Si…me hace sentir seguro— Contesto con simpleza.

— ¿Y hablar con Odie?—

—Lo hago todo el tiempo— Respondió él de forma áspera— Odie es el único que me escucha cuando estoy molesto o cuando tengo problemas…y sinceramente gracias a ti, no me he separado de su lado por toda esta semana—

—Lo siento— Susurro ella.

— ¿Porque te disculpas?— Pregunto él tomando la última almohada del suelo— Tu no fuiste quien arruino las cosas—

—Por haber huido…no debería haber hecho eso y sobretodo…no debí de haberte ignorado—

—En realidad no puedo culparte de eso— Contesto él de espaldas mientras comenzaba a estrangular a la pobre almohada que tenía en las manos—Que no sientas lo mismo no es ningún delito. Yo en realidad esperaba que sucediera algo como esto. Aun así solo quería decírtelo de todos modos…porque pensé que sería mejor que al menos lo supieras. Te lo he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo, Rae. Pensé…yo pensé que tal vez tu sintieras lo mismo por mí. Y tal vez podríamos…ya sabes…tratar de ser en realidad una pareja común y corriente—

Ante esto Chico Bestia se rió amargadamente.

—Bueno…tan común y corriente como una relación entre un mutante verde y una medio-demonio pueda llegar a ser. Pero yo en realidad no esperaba que me dieras nada a cambio. No quería nada a cambio…solo te quería a ti, Rae. Pero supongo que eso no es posible—

— ¿Por qué no?—

—Porque tu no me amas, Rae. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera sé porque comenzamos esta estupidez de amigos con beneficios! ¡Ni siquiera éramos eso porque jamás me consideraste un amigo! ¡Para ti solo una un estúpido que lo mejor que podría hacer era abandonar a los titanes!—

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—

Para Chico Bestia esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y lanzo su almohada a la cama completamente molesto.

—Muy bien… ¿Quieres saber porque? Solo déjame contarte de lo que me he dado cuenta en esta semana. Siempre contestándome con comentarios mordaces, los manotazos que me das en la cabeza, los comentarios sarcásticos por el simple hecho de que como tofu y no me gusta la carne. También están todas esas amenazas diarias contra mi vida, además de todas esas veces que mi control parece descomponerse cuando finalmente estoy a punto de ganarle a Cy. Y finalmente la forma en la que me ignoraste toda esta semana. ¡Diablos, Rae! ¡No tengo ni puta idea de porque me elegiste a mí para unirme a estos encuentros nocturnos!—

—Es porque tú me hacías sentir cosas— Respondió ella en voz baja.

Chico Bestia rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba la hechicera, completamente sorprendida por esta respuesta.

—Yo… ¿Qué?—

Raven simplemente inclino su cabeza hacia delante, Chico Bestia se sobresaltó cuando vio un par de lágrimas recorrer sus pálidas mejillas.

—Raven, estas… ¿Estas llorando?— Pregunto el mutante completamente sorprendido.

Raven simplemente inclino aún más su cabeza hacia adelante, hasta que lo único que podía ver, era la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Tu siempre me has obligado a sentir cosas— Respondió ella sollozando suavemente— Desde el primer momento en que te vi. Tus emociones…siempre tan feliz y alegre, pero yo sabía muy bien que debajo de ellas, ocultabas un profundo dolor. Y a pesar de todo me extendiste tu mano ofreciéndome tu amistad, a pesar de todas esas veces que me burle de ti, que te respondía con sarcasmo y dañándote físicamente….todavía querías hacerme sonreír, sin importar que. Starfire siempre con una sonrisa en su corazón. Robin al igual que yo tenía formas de ocultar sus sentimientos. Cyborg representa exactamente quién es él, pero tú…tú eres diferente. Siempre feliz y tan abierto con las personas, pero en el fondo…estas…triste…y yo…sentí una especie de conexión contigo. Cuando estabas feliz…yo podia sentirlo…cuando estabas triste…tambien sentia eso—

Raven levanto su mano frotándose las mejillas en un vano intento de limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Y tras unos años…yo quería sentir más cosas—

—Así que…básicamente soy una especie de muleta emocional para ti— Respondió Chico Bestia amargamente— ¿Alguien que para lo único que funciona es que puedas experimentar cosas porque tú no puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta?—

— ¡No!— Exclamo Raven levantando su cabeza mientras seguía llorando— ¡Eres mucho más que eso!—

— ¿Lo soy?—

—Logre experimentar cosas tan vívidamente— Contesto ella entre sollozos— Yo quería…me gustaría…me gustaría ver el mundo como tú lo haces, poder sentir las cosas que tu experimentas. Yo quería una pequeña probada de eso. Quería compartir contigo estos sentimientos, la forma que te sientes atraído hacia mí. Pero mis emociones son peligrosas—

— ¿Y?—

—Así que…cuando estoy contigo…casi puedo…casi puedo controlarlas completamente. Es como si tú fueras una parte de mí. Tú me ayudas a lograr eso. Yo te necesito, Chico Bestia—

—Pero tú no me amas—

—No sé lo que se siente el amor— Susurro ella, inclinando de nuevo su cabeza.

Chico Bestia suspiro frustradamente, mirando fijamente el techo en completa desesperación.

—Pero…— Susurro de nuevo Raven— Si…si es algo parecido…a la sensación que sentiste cuando dijiste que me amabas…entonces…—

— ¿Entonces?— Pregunto Chico Bestia quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

—Entonces…creo…creo que te amo—Respondió Raven levantando su cabeza en alto.

Chico Bestia se quedó en shock al escuchar las palabras de la empática.

—Chico Bestia ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto la hechicera algo preocupada.

Antes de que Raven pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Chico Bestia rápidamente capturo sus labios contra los suyos, sus manos comenzaron a arañar el leotardo de la empática. Bruscamente la empujo contra la pared, siguió rasgando y desgarrando la vestimenta de la pálida chica el cual finalmente lanzo al cesto de basura. Ella reacciono de una forma tan ansiosa como la de él, sus uñas se clavaron firmemente en su carne verde, mientras dejaba entrar su lengua dentro de la suya.

Deslizo sus manos detrás de sus bien torneadas rodillas, levantándola del suelo y deslizándolas hasta que sus manos estrujaban su bien formado trasero. Sin poder esperar más tiempo, una de sus manos desgarraron su sostén y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con sus bragas, finalmente ella tampoco pudo esperar y comenzó a buscar a tientas el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Y en un movimiento rápido, enterró su erecto miembro dentro de la hechicera. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, su boca completamente abierta era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Ella levanto sus manos para acariciar la cara de su amante, dándole pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas, sus palmas extendidas pasaron a través de sus puntiagudos oídos para que finalmente llegara a sus cabellos verdes, los cuales agarro con fuerza, Raven logro inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que Chico Bestia levanto su mirada.

Y sus miradas se encontraron.

Y sin romper el contacto visual, siguió penetrándola. Una y otra vez, con fuerza, con rapidez, con fervor, haciéndose paso dentro de ella e intentando llegar a lo más profundo de su ser.

Sus ojos siguieron mirando fijamente a la hechicera quien fue la primera en romper el contacto visual pues su mirada comenzó a nublarse por el placer y la lujuria, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ella dejo escapar varios gemidos, logrando que Chico Bestia se excitara aún más.

Él no paro, una y otra vez la penetro sin intención de detenerse, mientras ella no paraba de gemir y arañarlo profundamente en la espalda, sus piernas estaban fuertemente apretadas alrededor de su cintura, para que el mutante pudiera llegar más profundo en su interior.

Ya no podía soportar durante más tiempo. Con un gruñido gutural el mutante inclino su cabeza en el cuello de la hechicera, apretó aún más fuerte su trasero y le dio la clase de sexo que ella siempre le exigió a él. Fuerte, veloz, una ferocidad que solo un animal podría otorgarle.

Ella jadeo justo al lado de su oído, susurrándole palabras, rogándole por mas, como siempre lo hacía.

Finalmente llego a su límite y dándole una última embestida, ambos gritaron cuando llegaron al climax.

Él comenzó a jadear mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su respiración, su cuerpo seguía presionado contra su piel pálida, pero no la estaba mirando a ella, estaba mirando al techo.

—No puedo— Susurro Chico Bestia— Ya no puedo seguir con esto—

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Raven sin entender bien sus palabras.

Delicadamente coloco a Raven de nuevo en el suelo y acto seguido comenzó a alejarse.

—No puedo hacer esto otra vez…simplemente ya no puedo—

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto de nuevo la hechicera mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos otra vez.

—No puedo seguir con esto, Rae— Respondió el mutante— Esto…lo acaba de ocurrir…fue igual a las otras veces que lo hemos hecho. Es solamente sexo…es por eso que no puedo seguir con esto…no lo hare…lo siento, Rae—

Dichas estas palabras, Chico Bestia se dirigió hacia su cama y rápidamente comenzó a rehacer su fortaleza. Tomo a Odie que se había caído bajo la cama, abrazo fuertemente al pequeño oso y entro a la fortaleza y coloco una almohada sobre su cara. Podía escuchar los sollozos de Raven, cuando los escucho comenzó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte dentro de su cuerpo, como si alguien le hubiera metido la mano y estuviera estrujando su corazón. Pero no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y que volvieran a tener esas visitas nocturnas que tenían todos los días. Eso le dolía aún más.

Los sollozos de Raven parecían no tener fin.

—Raven…— Dijo Chico Bestia llamando a la hechicera mientras tomaba la almohada de su cara y la colocaba debajo de su cabeza— Ven, ahí suficiente espacio para los dos aquí adentro—

—Pensé que no me querías— Susurro ella apareciendo en la pequeña abertura de la fortaleza.

—Te quiero, Rae— Respondió él calmadamente— Lo único que ya no quiero es sexo—

La hechicera se limpió la cara con una de las mangas de su leotardo destrozado, lo pensó un poco hasta que finalmente entro dentro de la fortaleza, acto seguido se acurruco sobre el pecho del mutante y aplastando a Odie en el proceso.

—Nunca te he visto llorar antes— Comento Chico Bestia rompiendo el silencio— Te he visto derramar un par de lágrimas de vez en cuando… ¿Pero qué llores?...No sabía que podías hacer eso—

—Es…una de las muchas cosas que me has permitido hacer— Respondió ella entre sollozos.

—Yo nunca quise que lloraras— Respondió con remordimiento— Lo siento—

—Y yo nunca quise hacerte daño— Susurro ella— Yo también lo siento—

—Lo sé— Volvió a susurrar el mutante— Creo que estábamos pasando por momentos muy difíciles y en el proceso…nos herimos mutuamente sin querer…a veces pienso que no es bueno que estemos juntos—

—Sin embargo— Dijo Raven trazando pequeños círculos en el pecho del cambiante— No puedo imaginarme estar con alguien más—

—Yo tampoco— Comento Chico Bestia besándole la frente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, Chico Bestia estaba contento de que la empática había parado de llorar.

—Tienes razón— Dijo la empática de repente— Este lugar me hace sentir a salvo—

—Y es mejor ahora que también estas aquí— Respondió Chico Bestia.

Pero entonces, Chico Bestia noto como Raven se estaba mordiendo el labio en clara señal de indecisión, como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para decir algo.

—Gar…— Dijo finalmente Raven ganándose toda la atención del mutante y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunto con curiosidad.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—

—Cualquier cosa—

—Lo hemos hecho…en todas las posiciones imaginables…¿Verdad?—

—Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

—Pero es justamente como lo dijiste…tan solo era sexo…como siempre lo hemos hecho…—

—Si…así es— Susurro él con tristeza— Yo…—

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo de nuevo— Respondió Raven interrumpiendo al mutante— Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que tenemos que parar—

—Está bien, Rae...no hay problema—

—Así que…— Raven comenzó a tartamudear hasta que se aclaró la garganta y susurro— Hazme el amor—

—Sera todo un placer, Rae— Contesto Chico Bestia mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Se inclinó hacia ella mientras la besaba lentamente, explorando cada parte de sus labios y saboreando cada minuto de este, sus lenguas bailaban una sobre la otra. Mientras que su mano se deslizo detrás de su espalda para profundizarlo.

Raven suspiro suavemente mientras se apoyaba sobre él, este fue el beso más tierno y amoroso que había recibido en su vida. Sus dedos acariciaban su pecho, mientras que su pie se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo contra su pierna.

—Permíteme un segundo— Murmuro Chico Bestia apartándose de ella.

Rápidamente el mutante tomo a Odie que estaba siendo aplastado entre ellos dos. Y deslizo su mano debajo de la fortaleza de almohadas, colocando al pequeño oso con mucho cuidado sobre su mesita de noche y suavemente lo volteo para que mirara hacia la pared.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Pregunto Raven riéndose en voz baja, esto tomo por sorpresa a Chico Bestia.

—Es un pequeño e inocente oso— Respondió Chico Bestia dándole a Raven una de sus características sonrisas— Seria una tragedia que lo corrompiéramos con lo que estamos haciendo, nunca me lo perdonaría—

—Eso sería algo inaceptable—Respondió Raven seriamente, pero Chico Bestia logro darse cuenta de algo en la expresión de la empática.

— ¡Raven!— Exclamo Chico Bestia sorprendido— ¿Acabas de hacer una broma?—

—Te lo dije, Gar— Respondió Raven dándole una pequeña sonrisa—Me has hecho sentir y hacer cosas que nunca he experimentado en mi vida—

Él simplemente sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarla con bastante entusiasmo.

Él tomo las cosas con calma, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar a fondo del beso. Sus lenguas presionándose una con la otra, disfrutando del sabor de cada uno. Le tomo de la mano mientras la acercaba a su pecho y comenzó a deslizarse por su curvilínea figura, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel, eso hasta que se detuvo en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Siento lo de tu uniforme— Dijo Chico Bestia recordando sus acciones anteriores.

—No te preocupes por eso— Susurro ella quedándose sin aliento cuando sintió como el mutante comenzó a besar su cuello— No es…nada peor de lo que has hecho antes—

—Tienes razón— Respondió él mientras deslizaba su lengua por el cuello de la hechicera hasta llegar a su mandíbula— Tienes un sabor bastante agradable, Rae—

Su única respuesta fue un pequeño gemido, mientras arqueaba su cuello, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Él la empujo y ella rodo sobre su espalda sobre la cama. Sus manos deslizándose cuidadosamente por los costados, apartando los pequeños restos destrozados de su leotardo que aun cubrían algunas partes de su cuerpo. Ella simplemente suspiro mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y lo jalaba hacia ella, mientras Chico Bestia seguía acariciando su piel de porcelana.

Chico Bestia jamás había pensado que Raven podía hacer tantos sonidos satisfactorios. Ella comenzó a ronronear mientras que sus lindos y pequeños gemidos eran música para sus oídos. Claro que ella siempre había gemido en las noches anteriores, pero ahora estos sonidos tenían un verdadero significado para él, lo cual ocasionaba que una pequeña descarga de placer recorriera todo su cuerpo. Ellos nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo acariciándose uno al otro, sus anteriores encuentros sexuales siempre habían sido de una forma rápida, salvaje, en donde ambos buscaban desesperadamente satisfacerse y liberar toda esa lujuria dentro de ellos. Pero ese era el pasado, ahora podían disfrutar de este tiempo compartido.

Y ambos estaban decididos a hacer justamente eso.

Chico Bestia comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, manteniendo firmemente sus manos sobre sus costillas, mientras exploraba cada parte del estómago de la empática con la lengua saboreando su exquisito sabor. Raven simplemente gimió ante tal sensación.

Chico Bestia sonrió para sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a darle un ligero masaje en los pies y comenzaba a lamerle el ombligo. Raven no podía dejar de reír ante el ligero cosquilleo y finalmente cuando estuvo más calmada, agarro la parte trasera de la camisa del mutante y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia arriba.

—Parece que alguien está un poco impaciente— Bromeo Chico Bestia alejándose de ella.

Y en ese momento Chico Bestia se sorprendió ante lo que hizo la hechicera…hizo un puchero, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, mientras sus ojos parecían los de un pequeño cachorro, Chico Bestia sabía que había aprendido esa mirada por parte de Starfire. Ahora sabia porque a Robin le temblaban las piernas como gelatinas cuando Starfire hacia esto. Sinceramente nunca habia entendido que de especial tenia esa mirada, parecia ser una mirada inocente, pero cuando Raven la hizo…parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente. Raven utilizo a su favor esta distracción para quitarle de un jalón su camisa por la cabeza, mientras sus manos acariciaban du pecho desnudo.

—No puedo creer que eso haya funcionado— Bromeo Raven en voz baja.

—Yo…yo…—

—Me pregunto si habrán mas miradas que pueda enseñarme— Reflexiono Raven.

— ¡¿Otras miradas?!— Pregunto Chico Bestia completamente sobresaltado— ¡¿Hay más?!—

—Bueno…—Murmuro Raven mordiéndose el labio inferior— Hay una que no he tenido oportunidad de usar—

—Muéstramela— Dijo Chico Bestia besándole la punta de la nariz.

Ella simplemente ladeo su cabeza, pronto sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba dedicándole una sonrisa muy sensual, con su dedo rizo uno de sus mechones violetas y entrecerró los ojos.

De tan solo verla con esa expresión, la sangre de Chico Bestia comenzó a hervir, de hecho Raven juraría que vio algo de vapor salir de sus puntiagudas orejas.

—Eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien, Rae— Gruño Chico Bestia conectando sus labios con los de ella, besándola ferozmente.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo aún más mientras acomodaba su peso sobre ella y deslizándose entre sus piernas abiertas. Sus manos recorrían con cuidado desde arriba hacia abajo como si tuviera miedo de romperla, toco cada parte de su cuerpo, disfrutando de la sensación y de algunos lugares que jamás tuvo el placer de disfrutar durante mucho tiempo en sus anteriores encuentros. Su piel era tan suave como la seda y el calor que emanaba se sentía tan bien bajo sus dedos.

Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello y se agarró fuertemente bajo los brazos para poder sujetarla de sus hombros, mientras ella comenzó a retorcerse bajo de él. Podía sentir como su miembro rozaba su ya húmedo y lubricado sexo. Entonces levanto un poco su trasero para que lo frotara con mayor comodidad.

Él simplemente respondió con un gemido, pero este placer no duro mucho cuando el aparto sus caderas de las de ella, lo único que hizo la hechicera fue suspirar en clara señal de frustración. Pero esto cambio cuando sintió una mano acariciando suavemente su feminidad y como abrió un poco sus labios inferiores.

— ¡Oh!—

Él simplemente sonrió mientras una vez más comenzaba a devorar su cuello con desesperación, sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse dentro de la hechicera, jugando un poco con el tesoro que la empática había compartido solamente con él.

Se tomó su tiempo para explorar su interior, observando y esperando como la chica bajo de él, suspiraba, jadeaba y gemía debido al placer que le estaba otorgando, mientras tanto ella se sostenía fuertemente clavando sus uñas en la espalda del mutante. Su objetivo claramente era atormentarla, dándole el placer que hace tantos meses quería darle, pero que nunca había sido capaz debido al miedo.

Durante todo este tiempo el jamás aparto sus labios de su cuello expuesto.

Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, sus hombros sea arquearon sobre la cama, comenzó a moverse inquietamente y además ya se estaba quedando sin aliento.

Finalmente Chico Bestia supo que era el momento de lo que ambos habían esperado con tantas ansias.

Se apartó un poco de ella mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre ella de nuevo, coloco su miembro erecto en su sexo completamente húmedo. Sus manos se clavaron fuertemente en su espalda una vez lo había sentido entrar dentro de ella, mientras sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de arriba hacia abajo tratando de igualar el ritmo de su amante. Él comenzó a lamerla trazando un camino con su lengua que iba desde su cuello hasta la mandíbula, saboreando del sudor que emanaba la hechicera.

Sus embestidas eran profundos, pausados, que lograban llegar a lo más profundo de su ser y sin embargo al mismo tiempo eran bastante tiernos. Esto era completamente diferente a las noches que antiguamente compartieron juntos, se trataba de una profunda necesidad de estar cerca de ella, para poder escucharla ronronear, gemir y como anhelaba estar dentro de ella, no por lujuria, sino porque compartían los mismos sentimientos románticos uno por el otro.

Esta se trataba de una verdadera conexión, algo que había estado destinado a suceder desde hace mucho tiempo. Él se había unido a Raven en mente, cuerpo y alma.

Siguió embistiendo a la hechicera, ahora sus cuerpos estaban en perfecta armonía rítmica. Él podía oler debido a sus sentidos animales como la empática se estaba excitando aún más, expulsando un dulce aroma y almizcle que estaban enviándolo al borde de la locura. Podía sentir su necesidad de llegar mucho más profundo en su interior, por lo que apretó aún más fuerte sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, esto resulto como ella lo había planeado pues ahora estaba llegando aún más profundo dentro de ella.

Y él le dio lo que ella quería. Lo que ella se merecía. Él le dio su amor y pasión, todo en uno. Él se entregó a ella en cuerpo, mente y alma.

Ambos sabían que desde este momento él era de ella y ella de él.

Y no cambiarían esto por nada del mundo.

Él siguió embistiéndola y acariciándola con cariño, pronto Chico Bestia comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas y Raven comenzó a gemir cada vez más alto.

Pero esta vez, cuando ambos llegaron juntos al climax. Fue justamente como habían soñado que seria. Una felicidad eterna, como si hubieran encontrado una especie de tesoro que hace tanto tiempo había deseado haber encontrado. Ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y grito su nombre con amor, el mutante lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un par de lágrimas por la felicidad y él hizo lo mismo, grito su nombre con amor.

Fue exactamente como él lo había soñado, en ese momento se desplomo sobre su cama y ella se apoyó sobre su pecho, en ese momento la fortaleza de almohadas cayo una vez más.

Él se hecho a reír debido a esto, la cabeza de Raven estaba acunada en su cuello, completamente de escucharlo reír de nuevo.

—Sabes…—Susurro ella colocando sus manos sobre su pecho—Eso fue casi perfecto—

— ¡¿Casi?!— Exclamo el mutante bastante asustado

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color blanco, en ese momento ante ellos se encontraba Odie quien ahora estaba entre ellos.

—Ahora es perfecto— Susurro ella acurrucándose más—Sabes…si Cyborg se entera…—

—Si lo sé, las burlas nunca acabarían— Gimió el pensando en lo que haría Cyborg si se enterara de esto— Tener un oso de peluche que se llama como un perro de dibujos animados, especialmente cuando mi nombre es Garfield—

Pero pronto Chico Bestia soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Así que…esto se convertirá en nuestro pequeño secreto—

Raven no contesto en ese instante pues se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

—Gar—

— ¿Si, Rae?—

—Odie…puede ser nuestro secreto….pero ya no quiero mantener lo nuestro en secreto—

Los brazos de Chico Bestia se aferraron fuertemente a ella mientras le acariciaba su espalda.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy de escuchar eso, Rae— Respondió Chico Bestia con una sonrisa— Porque yo y mi pequeño amigo Odie, queremos llevarte mañana a una cita—

Ella sonrió y cerro sus ojos, sus dedos delicadamente acariciaban suavemente la cabeza del pequeño oso.

—Eso me parece perfecto. Tal vez pueda traer al pollo y tener una cita doble—

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>¡Dios mío! ¡Me siento de la vil chingada! Sé que debería descansar o cosas así, pero no podría hacerlo a gusto si no terminara de traducir esta historia este mismo día.<p>

Les quiero pedir un favor, ¿Podrían dejarme un comentario? No solo opinando sobre lo que piensan de esta historia, si no también que de favor me señalen las faltas e incoherencias de la historia, digo incluso en buena salud, traducir lemon es un trabajo bastante complicado pues al final posiblemente encuentren una que otra incoherencia y quisiera que me la señalaran, si no les molesta.

También podrían dejar un comentario positivo, con los lemons que traduzco es lo que más les estoy porque sinceramente como ya dije es complicado y algo de apoyo moral me vendría bien.

¡Además no les traduci 16 paginas para nada!

…

Lo siento, enfermo me pongo de malhumor, es que en serio no soporto tener la nariz tapada, es bastante molesto.


End file.
